The present invention involves improved computer keyboard control techniques. Specifically, this is involved with a computer based method and system which employs an index finger controlled pointing device, for manipulation and control of the keyboard, without moving the fingers away from the xe2x80x9chome row of keysxe2x80x9d of a computer keyboard.
Extensive creativity has been applied toward developing means to input x,y coordinate data to a computer. The joystick, mouse, trackball, thumbpad and pen have all been implemented. One recent device is the International Business Machines Corporation (IBM) TrackPoint(trademark), used for IBM Thinkpad(trademark) laptop computers. A computer user applies gentle pressure with an index finger on this device to input x,y coordinate data. The index finger is a natural human pointing device superior to the thumb or hand.
The mini-joystick, like most pointing devices, still requires that the user move his fingers from the xe2x80x9chome rowxe2x80x9d of keys. For touch typists, keeping fingers on the home row of keys (i.e. left hand over keys xe2x80x98asdfxe2x80x99 and right hand over xe2x80x98jkl;xe2x80x99, is fundamental to typing productivity and comfort. Having to move one""s hand or finger away from the xe2x80x9chome row of keysxe2x80x9d is a common frustration against pointer devices. The thumb controlled trackballs and pointer pads can be controlled without moving the fingers from the home row of keys. This contributes to the popularity of thumb-controlled trackballs and pointer pads, which can be controlled without moving the fingers from the home row of keys. However, the thumb is a less natural and precise pointing device than the index finger.
A more ideal solution to this problem would be to use the xe2x80x9cindex fingerxe2x80x9d as the pointing device from the home row position. This represents one of several embodiments of the present invention.
In the current art, for example, the finger mini-joystick, locates the device between the bottom of the xe2x80x98gxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98hxe2x80x99 keys. Once on top of the joystick, the finger presses down gently (to avoid slipping off) and then applies lateral pressure on the joystick xe2x80x9cbuttonxe2x80x9d to generate x,y coordinate information. To fit the joystick button into a familiar keyboard, the button is made small and tucked in with minimal alteration to existing keys. Either the left or right index finger may be moved (hand shift or finger stretch) about one inch to access the joystick.
To access the joystick from the home row position, the user may shift the entire hand, moving the fingers away from the xe2x80x9chome row of keysxe2x80x9d. Alternately, the user may stretch just an index finger over to access the joystick. When stretching the index finger, an awkward and uncomfortable gesture, toward the joystick, the finger stretching over leaves the home row position. Either technique: (1) hand-shifting, or (2) finger stretching, has not been optimum. The best approach, therefore, would be to keep the user""s hands and fingers in place, over the xe2x80x9chome row of keysxe2x80x9d.
The present invention, therefore, involves a computer based method and system employing an index finger controlled pointing device, for manipulation and control of the keyboard. The user employs his index finger as the pointing device from the home row typing position. All pointing device operation and thumb button operation can proceed without moving either hand from the home row of keys position.